The day of black sun gone darker
by Shrunkmusician
Summary: picks up right before the attempted invasion of the fire nation thanks to some new guns for hire things go even worse.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day that the solar eclipse would come and the avatar would make a feeble invasion attempt. Colonel Charles Monroe, the man who would now in a few hours be risking his and his soldier's lives to defend a place he didn't even know existed until the boat ride over here. He was now an older man his hair which was now all silver had been kept in a drill sergeant cut for the last fifty years. This man who had made many great military victories was only a colonel by choice he had been offered countless promotions all of which he declined pondered why he didn't come back with about ten thousand men and just take over this entire continent. He had only been given two hundred marines, 2 tanks 9 light armored vehicles to defend it instead.

An offshore aircraft carrier radioed in saying they were all fueled up and ready to provide support in a moment's notice "excellent" the colonel replied through the radio. The colonel was offered control over some five hundred fire-nation troops but he declined Monroe was content with working with his soldiers alone who were better and on average were about twenty times more combat effective than firebenders. He knew the fore lord offered the reinforcements only to make these new soldiers appear weaker than they actually were, both the fire lord and his daughter were very predictable. Thinking of the princess reminded him that her father didn't trust her new toys; the Dai Li .The colonel was to replace the men wearing green dresses with his own more effective, more loyal and better dressed men. Pulling out his radio and calling into it "attention all units this is Monroe Azure squad you are to relocate into the bunker I'm sending a fire nation soldier will bring you there. To all other units our sub is telling us that the hostile forces are en route eta twenty minutes stay sharp this will be tough Monroe out." He was lying about this being difficult but if his men got overconfident the consequences may be tide turning.

It had been about a month ago when the fire-nation had discovered his people and their land, leading admiral of the fire navy fleet was simply amazed by the advanced technology this new fifth nation had possessed the admiral had quickly contacted the fire lord about this new land and a few messages later after being offered a reward they couldn't resist; more land. This new people of a land called _Triton_ were to assist with repelling an upcoming invasion. Using assault weapons, tanks and helicopters this would be a breeze. His scouts had already informed him that the invasion force had departed in a mere 3 submarines. His instructions were clear –there were four high value targets that were to be captured not killed, everyone else was to be shot on sight-. This was going to be just too easy. His men were the best trained and equipped soldiers in the world.

His submarine dubbed _The Atlantis_ radioed in "sir this is Atlantis" the colonel decided to have a bit of fun "oh hey it's the captain he's in Atlanta" "no this is The Atlantis" putting emphasis on the s "oh you're in the Atlantic is it warm?" "You are an asshole sir" "Duly noted captain what have you got for me?" "We would like to confirm the HVTs are in the center submarine should we destroy the other two?" "No, we are going to send a message with them, artillery units I want you to immediately destroy the outer two subs when they beach leave the center one intact got it?" "Yes sir!"

* * *

Katara could not believe it the war would soon be over their plan was perfect and best of all they had Aang as a secret weapon. Thanks to the eclipse the fire nation will be defenseless and it was all about to be over. Before getting back into the sub she kissed her mother's necklace for good luck. end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Katara took a few final deep breaths any second they would be landing. She didn't show it but she was terrified. The fire nation capital was bound to be well defended could they even make it past the beach? Before she could worry any more she felt the bottom of the sub scraping the ground followed by two similar sounds from the other two subs. The door opened and somebody screamed "CHAAAAAARGE" everybody ran out through the doors but they all had been stopped in their tracks by what greeted them when they left. Nothing there had been nothing there were no fortifications no soldiers not even any watchtowers. Could the fire nation really have no defenses for its capitol? Just then she heard two loud cracks that sounded like lightning but the skies were clear so she assumed it was an earthbender putting a rock back down. Seconds later a loud whistling noise appeared from far away and everyone seemed to hear it, there was whispering among the some eighty confused soldiers. Just then there was a flash and two noises that were louder than anything they had ever heard she went flying into the air for several seconds when she finally landed everything went black

The sound of their boots all simultaneously hitting the metal floor of the bunker seemed to echo on forever. Leading the squad of soldiers was sergeant "Tanner" nobody knew her actual name so the name "Tanner" was given to her ironically due to the pale tone of her skin in contrast to her jet black hair and dark personality. "The princess is in this room" said their guide ask he opened the door for the soldiers. The princesses' throne room had a very tall ceiling with metal walls that glowed orange because of all the torches scattered on the columns. Tanner went up to the throne looking the young woman in the eye "you the princess?" "You should watch your tone when talking with royalty" the princess angrily sneered. "We aren't here to kiss your feet" shifting her stance "my name is Sergeant Tanner CO of azure squad" the princess raised her eyebrows when Tanner said _azure._ "Then why have you come here? You are wasting my time." "By order of Ozai we are here to replace the Di Lee as your guards immediately." The princess stood up as all of the torches began to flare "You dare address my father without his title then you walk into my throne room and blatantly disrespect royalty then you replace my loyal guards? I should kill you all now not appoint you as bodyguards" the princess yelled. "This isn't up to debate." Tanner yelled to her men "remove the Di Lee" all nine other soldiers raised their weapons and began to fire upon the now former bodyguards who were all caught off guard by weapons they had never seen before. Twelve men now lay dead on the ground the princess let off a scream of rage as she threw a fireball at the soldiers who quickly scattered and took cover behind the columns one of the soldier's yelled "flashbang out" as he threw the small cylinder from behind cover and waited everyone waited just waiting for that noise. The firebender just stared at the small thrown object with a look of confusion. Then it went off with a blinding light that paralyzed her as she fell to the ground in shock. "She's down move in" the soldiers quickly charged at the woman in red and cuffed her hands and legs. Tanner was inspecting the now empty throne then hopped into t with both her legs rested on an armrest with her back leaning against the other armrest " well shit, that couldn't have gone much worse."


	3. Chapter 3

NOT AN ACTUAL STORY CHAPTER. I thought I should layout the equipment used by the Armed Forces of Triton (AFT). I own none of these weapons (said that for copyright reasons). The equipment of the AFT is not specific to one country. Let the statistics begin!

-Est. military personnel is about 675000 people total with an estimated million soldiers on reserve with the army navy marines and air force combined.

-Standard firearms are as follows

Assault/battle Rifles: AN-94 Abakan, M14 EBR (Automatic), H&K G36 and ACR Carbines

Sniper Rifles: Barrett M107 and H&K M417

Shotgun: Spas-12 and M1014

Handgun: M1911

Submachine guns: UMP-45 and MP5

Machine Guns: M60, Browning M2 and M240B


End file.
